


Partners in Crime

by Writer_of_Time_and_Space



Series: Tell Me What Is Family [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BAMFs, Blackmail, Crime, Experimentation, I WONDER WHO COULD IT BE, OH NO SOMEONE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED, Oh but Allura is the daughter of the police chief which is Alfor, Other, Stealing, That's it, The Police - Freeform, also secrets, and secret identities, and stupid things, and there's that OC again, anyway, beating up some people, because you can't go wrong with that, but it's all worth it for family, but yeah someone's in trouble, ha, if you've read the summary then you get it, just kidding, main point is that Pidge is going to do some very dangerous things, so the following includes:, wow she's going to be here in a lot my fics huh?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_of_Time_and_Space/pseuds/Writer_of_Time_and_Space
Summary: One year ago, two special personnel working on the "Kerberos Project" went missing. The incident has not been made public.One year ago, Katie Holt wanted answers, even if it meant changing her identity.One year ago, she received a suspicious message from a group called "The Galra Syndicate"One year ago, she decided to do something that would get her into jail.One year ago, she was acquainted with her partner in crime.It's been one year and Katie Holt Pidge Gunderson never expected to turn into a criminal.





	

One year ago

 

Katie waited patiently at the bus stop. There was no one waiting with her, being that it was late into the night and the only noise was the flickering of the lamp post nearby. She glances at her watch.

"It's past midnight." She mutters with a snarl. 

Tonight was a school night, that means she would have to wake up early in the morning. That also means she shouldn't be out late answering anonymous messages. For all she knew this would be just some stupid prank on her. One of her classmates could have easily put the note in her bag, telling her to come here. Considering all the circumstances though, this had to be no joke, especially not on this topic. She decides to wait a few more minutes, and if no one shows, she'll leave.

Soon enough Katie can hear someone walking down the street. She looks up to see a girl walking towards her, to the bus stop.

Must be here to catch the bus Katie presumes. Just because it was midnight, it didn't mean that other teenagers wouldn't be roaming out to party on a school night.

The girl stands right beside her and taps her foot. She hums a tune as she waits and Katie is tempted to tell her to be quiet. Instead she keeps her silence and decides to pay attention to her watch. After a moment, the girl stops humming and eyes Katie. Katie notices but doesn't ask.

"It's a little late to be out at this time of night." The girl says, startling you.

"I can say the same about you." Katie replies.

The girl gives her a suspicious look and looks around, expecting to see someone watching them. When the coast is clear the girl pulls out an envelope from her black, leather, jacket. "I suppose you got one of these too?" She asks, waving the envelope in your face. Katie squints and soon notices the purple insignia on it. She snatches it from her hand.

"Where did you get this?!" Katie questions, now looking at the girl threatened.

The girl shrugs. "I found it in my mail. It told me to come here at midnight. You got one too, right?"

Katie pauses before she rummages into her own, green jacket. After a second she pulls something out, an envelope identical to the girl's. "Yeah, I did. Do you know who sent it?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out."

The girl looks solemnly ahead and for a second Katie is terrified. Maybe she was involved in something much more complicated than she thought.

_**ring ring!** _

Katie and the girl jerk their heads to the phone booth. The phone rings out of the blue and cuts the silence. They glance at each other. With a nod they both walk towards it, deciding to answer the phantom call.

The girl gets their first and picks up the phone. "Hello?"

Katie can't hear what the voice on the other side is saying but she can tell it wasn't good by the girl's expression.

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Yes."

Her face turns paler with every answer she makes. After a moment she pauses. "Alright, I will." She hands the phone to Katie. " It wants to speak you."

It

Well this wasn't making Katie feel any better. She picks up the phone from the girl and puts it close to her ear. "H-Hello?" She asks, slightly stuttering in the process.

"Is this Katie Holt?" A gruff voice answers.

"Y-yes. What do you want?"

"I assume you got the letter, correct? Well that means I want something from you."

"Like I would do something for some creepy voice." Katie spits, thinking this all stupid. It's stupid of her to answer the call.

"Oh really? Not even if it had something to do with your brother and father?" The voice asks.

Katie's heart stops. "what d-did y-you say?"

"You heard me, I'm talking about your brother and father. They went missing a while ago, right?"

A flash of rage passes through Katie. "What have you done to them! If you done anything I'll-"

"Relax," The voice says, cutting her off. "I haven't done anything to them. Yet."

"So what do you want? I knew something was up. Where are they?"

"You will get your answers soon enough. First, you have to do what I say."

"And if I don't?"

"If you don't then I can't guarantee the safety of your brother and father. You can leave now and pretend this never happen but pay the cost of not seeing them again."

Katie pauses and her breathing becomes heavy. "What do I have to do?"

"That depends, do you accept working for me?"

Katie shivers. She knows she shouldn't be doing this. She know she shouldn't be considering this. She gulps. "Yes."

On the other side of the line Katie hears a grunt of approval. "Very well. You and the girl with you will go check that mail box across the street. Inside is a letter that will give you the next steps."

"Steps for what?"

A low laugh replies. "For your new job. You've agreed to the terms and now you work for me. If you want answers you have to cast your identity as of now." The voice hangs up soon after and all she gets is static.

Katie sighs and put the phone away.

"So? What did it say?" The girls asks, and for a second Katie forgot she was there.

"The voice said that there was a letter waiting in the mailbox across the street. It says what we need to do next." Katie says, pointing to the mailbox.

The girl, not even stammering walks across the street. She easily opens it and she receives the letter, the one with the same insignia as the ones they were given before.

She rips the letter open and peers through it. Katie follows her act and does the same. After reading it they both look at each other.

"I guess we're both partners huh?" The girls asks awkwardly.

"Yeah, I guess we are." Katie says. 

The girl extends her hand. "I'm Mira by the way. I know this is uncomfortable and really weird considering the circumstances but I believe a proper greeting is in order."

Katie accepts it and shakes it. "I'm Katie."

"Hi Katie." Mira looks around. "I guess we should get going then?"

Katie nods and follows her. The bus arrives soon after and they both get on. Katie looks back, weary of her choices. It's too late to turn back now.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A day later and both Katie and Mira find themselves in a small apartment, already furnished by the man from before.

"In other news, police are still trying to solve the disappearance of Katie Holt, who has been missing since last night. She was last seen at home wearing a lilac dress and hairband. She has light brown hair and green eyes. If anyone has any information on her please notify the poli-"

Katie switches the channel.

"Investigators are baffled by the mysterious robbery in Garrison Industries, the advance technologies department. The science shows no signs of breaking in but there seems to be important data mis-"

click !

Another flick of the channel.

"Katie stop changing the channel." Mira mutters.

She doesn't receive a direct answer. "Katie."She stands in front of the t.v with a pair of scissors in her hand. 

"Hey, I'm trying to watch here!"

"Katie are you sure about this?" Mira says, worried.

Katie nods. "Yeah, people will find me out if I don't change my appearance."

"Just so you know, I'm not exactly a hair stylist."

"I don't care as long as you don't make me look stupid."

"Yeah, can't help you with that." She sighs as she goes behind you. Soon you hear little snips and hair starts to fall.

"You're not going to change your look?" Katie asks, as Mira cuts.

"I have no one who's going to miss me." Is all she says.

Katie brings her eyes back to screen and a rocket ship shows up on screen. She smiles. A few more trims her and there and Mira finally finishes.

She hands Katie a mirror. "I'm done, don't say I didn't warn you though."

Katie looks at her reflection. 

Mira also hands her a pair of glasses. "What do you think Katie?"

Katie puts on the glasses and looks once again. She smiles in approval and turns to look at Mira. "I think I look good. And It's not Katie anymore, you can call me Pidge."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Another AU? Man I really need to stop coming with ideas. Anyway Pidge is not doing good here, damn. She's 14 in the fic after this prologue and my OC is 16. Her name is Mira by the way, that's the same name you are going to see in the rest of my series so, yeah. If you have any questions ask away. Thanks for reading and see you next time! (The title will make sense later.)


End file.
